no_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Assignments
Assignments for No Haven. Note: Orcm has personally requested that the actual rewards for Assignments not be posted. The listed rewards are fine though. Around the Encampment Great Plains Scout the Plains - Exploration (Standard) One Slaver - (Always Available) If you want to know what's going on around the plains then you're going to need to send out a slaver to go find out about it. Special: A slaver with Fleet will reduce the time taken by one day. A slaver with Flying will reduce the time taken by two days. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - New Assignments(Exp) Xp Critical Success: 5% │ │Critical - New Assignments(Exp) Xp Success: 50%│ │Length: Five Days Failure: 40%│ │Risk: Low Disaster: 5% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver Exceptional: Flying (Fly) Critical Success: Ethereal (Eth) - Elementalist: Earth (E:Ea) - Psionic (Psy) - Sneaky (Sne) Success: Cowardly (Cdy) - Fleet (Flt) - Loner (Lon) - Peaceful (Pea) - Perceptive (Pcp) - Stubborn (Stb) - Tracker (Tra) - Resilient (Res) Failure: Aggressive (Agg) - Beautiful (Bea) - Feminine (Fem) - Heroic (Her) - Unhinged (Unh) Disaster: Bimbo (Bim) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Thug (Thu) Supply Run - Trading (Standard) One Slaver - (Always available) While you are living on the outside of the law, occasionally going out and actually paying for the needed supplies legally to keep the camp is running is really not the worst idea. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Success - for Gold(Trd) Xp Critical Success: 10%│ │Critical - ?Supplies for Gold(Trd) Xp Success: 55%│ │Length: Two Days Failure: 30%│ │Risk: Low Disaster: 5% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver Exceptional: Mind Reader (Min) Critical Success: Dominator (Dtr) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Persuasive (Per) Success: Beautiful (Btf) - Cunning (Cun) - Crafter: Culinary (C:Cu) - Crafter: Brewing (C:Br) - Friendly (Fnd) - Seductive (Sed) - Tactful (Tac) Failure: Aggressive (Agg) - Depraved (Usc+) - Fel Tainted (Fel) - Greedy (Gre) - Unhinged (Unh) Disaster: Bimbo (Bim) - Monster (Mon) - Terrifying (Ter) - Thug (Thu) Catastrophic: Ethereal (Eth) Sell Excess Supplies - Trading (Standard) One Slaver - (Always available) You have so many supplies that even your lot are ever going to get through them so might as well hit up a nearby town and have a go at making a profit at the markets. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Success - for Supplies(Trd) Xp Critical Success: 5% │ │Critical - ?Gold for Supplies(Trd) Xp Success: 45%│ │Length: Two Days Failure: 45%│ │Risk: Low Disaster: 5% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver Exceptional: Mind Reader (Min) Critical Success: Dominator (Dtr) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Magic: Illusion (M:Il) Success: Beautiful (Btf) - Cunning (Cun) - Friendly (Fnd) - Persuasive (Per) - Seductive (Sed) - Tactful (Tac) Failure: Aggressive (Agg) - Depraved (Usc+) - Fel Tainted (Fel) - Greedy (Gre) - Unhinged (Unh) Disaster: Bimbo (Bim) - Monster (Mon) - Terrifying (Ter) - Thug (Thu) Catastrophic: Ethereal (Eth) A Word in Your Ear - Diplomacy (Uncommon) One Slaver and One Slave or Slaver A whisper in the right place to the right someone can work wonders. A meeting is arranged, no names are exchanged, certain favours are provided perhaps of an intimate nature or perhaps not, and then a cart of valuable supplies from an entirely unrelated and unconnected source could be left in some agreed upon unattended and unwatched location. Anything that happens to it later is of course nothing to do with anyone. Special: You may choose to assign a slave instead of the second slaver on this assignment. You may choose to go as either position but the second may lead to repercussions and as this is a long assignment this may also cause issues back at the encampment. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - Supplies(Dip) Xp Critical Success: 5% │ │Critical - ?Supplies(Dip) Xp Success: 50%│ │Length: Six Days Failure: 35%│ │Risk: Medium Disaster: 10%│ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver Critical Success: Mind Reader (Min) - Tactful (Tac) - Sneaky (Sne) - Psionic (Psy) Success: Seductive (Sed) - Unscrupulous (Usc) - Persuasive (Per) - Connected (Con) - Cunning (Cun) - Perceptive (Pcp) Failure: Weak (Wea) - Aggressive (Wea) - Thug (Thu) - Monster (Mon) Disaster: Unhinged (Unh) - Terrifying (Ter) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) 2) Required: Any Slaver Exceptional: Bimbo (Bim) Critical Success: Hypnotic (Hyp) - Magic: Illusion (M:Il) - Magic: Summoner (M:Su) - Beautiful (Btf) - Seductive (Sed) Success: Slutty (Slt) - Friendly (Fnd) - Follower (Fol) - Connected (Con) - Cunning (Cun) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Submissive (Sub) - Perceptive (Pcp) Failure: Clumsy (Clu) - Unruly (Unr) - Thug (Thu) - Fel Tainted (Fel) Disaster: Unhinged (Unh) - Terrifying (Ter) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Reserved (Rvd) OR 2) Required: Any Slave Exceptional: Bimbo (Bim) - Expert Cumslut Training Critical Success: Submissive (Sub) - Low Will (<30) - Seductive (Sed) - Advanced Blowjob Training - Advanced Obedience Training Success: Slutty (Slt) - Weak (Wea) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Beautiful (Btf) - Resilient (Res) - Basic Blowjob Training - Basic Obedience Training Failure: Cunning (Cun) - Clumsy (Clu) - Strong (Str) - Low Condition (<30) Disaster: Dominant (Dom) - Defiant (Def) - High Will (>90) - Reserved (Rvd) Quick as You Like - Slaving (Rare) One Slaver You have received an invitation to the most infamous race across the plains leading from the base of the deep mountains all the way to the coast of the Dread Sea. Only a few even know of its existence for sure and what is actually involved is even more mysterious other than the depraved nature of the challenge. There are several provisos though in that those who have been enslaved already may not participate and to keep the playing field fair not all the races are allowed to enter. Still, the rewards mentioned not even for coming first are more than generous and it's not like that you're going to be running the race yourself is it... Special: You may not select yourself for this assignment. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - gold(Exp) Xp Critical Success: ?% │ │Critical - gold(Exp) Xp Success: ?% │ │Length: Seven Days Failure: ?% │ │Risk: Special Disaster: ?% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver except those with traits: Flying/Monster/Fleet/Ethereal, races: Draenei/Lamia/Horned One/Quintari, anyone else with hooves, or are currently effected by bondage gear. Critical Success: (?) Success: (?) Failure: (?) Disaster: (?) Note: This assignment is a reference to the Skyrim mod of the same name. Seduction of the Light - (Rare) One Slaver Turns out that a Purifier of the Light has been a naughty girl indeed by engaging in some decidedly sacrilegious activities anonymously in seedy tavern rooms. One of her congregation managed to get a look at her without the mask she had been using to keep herself from being exposed as a submissive fuckhole and now that the rumour has reached your ears this could be quite the opportunity for you. Assuming of course you can get to her before someone else does or she finds out that she has been exposed and takes refuge in some fortified nunnery. Special: This is a long assignment so going on it personally may lead to repercussions. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - ?(Inf) Xp Critical Success: 15%│ │Critical - ?Slave(Inf) Xp Success: 40%│ │Length: Seven Days Failure: 35%│ │Risk: Medium Disaster: 10%│ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver Critical Success: Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Trainer (Trn) - Seductive (Sed) - Debutante (Deb) Success: Depraved (Usc+) - Beautiful (Btf) - Feminine (Fem) - Bimbo (Bim) - Dominant (Dom) - Sex Addict (Sex) Failure: Hypnotic (Hyp) - Dominator (Dtr) - Magic: Any (M: ) - Elementalist: Any (E: ) - Submissive (Sub) Disaster: '''Faith: The Light (F:Li) - Tentacles (Tcl) - Terrifying (Ter) - Thug (Thu) - Reserved (Rvd) '''Catastrophic: Fel Tainted (Fel) - Magic: Corruption (M:Co) Ever Forest Hidden Temple (Rare) Dreadsea Coast Deep Mountains City of Aversol Listening to Whispers - Diplomacy - (Standard) One slaver - (Always available) There are some truly depraved and incredibly rich individuals in the empire city of Aversol. Be they nobles, officers, priesthood, or crimelords they're just the kind of market for the specialised wares that you can provide. Actually finding out what is in demand will take a great deal of tact, diplomacy, and scouring the city underworld for those who make it their business to identify and profit from those secret desires, possibly even dealing with a representative of the justly infamous if not outright terrifying shadow court itself. Special: A slaver with Fleet will reduce the time taken by one day. A slaver with Flying will reduce the time taken by two days. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - opportunity(Dip) Xp Critical Success: 5% │ │Critical - opportunities(Dip) Xp Success: 43%│ │Length: Seven Days Failure: 45%│ │Risk: Low Disaster: 7% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver Exceptional: Connected (Con) Critical Success: Tactful (Tac) - Seductive (Sed) - Terrifying (Ter) - Mind Reader (Min) Success: Sneaky (Sne) - Flying (Fly) - Fleet (Flt) - Loner (Lon) - Peaceful (Pea) - Persuasive (Per) - Thug (Thu) - Strong (Str) Failure: Aggressive (Agg) - Beautiful (Btf) - Sympathetic (Sym) - Sex Addict (Sex) Disaster: Bimbo (Bim) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Feminine (Fem) - Monster (Mon) - Ethereal (Eth) Scout the City - Exploration - (Standard) One slaver - (Always available) The City of Aversol, there's nowhere quite like it for leagues. Grown fat and swollen by its place on the long road, along with the trades route on the rivers bringing in the goods that arrive from the Dreadsea Coast and the riches in resources to be exploited from the Ever Forest. Rumour has it there's even trade connections to the Deep Mountains and the Lord that dwells there, but certainly not ones that could be discussed in polite company. Hundreds of thousands of humans dwell there with vast populations of pretty much every single other race under the sun either freely mixing or preferring to keep to themselves, be it in lavish quarters or slum-like ghettos. A city so vast is surely one of many an opportunity, but to find that out you're going to have to send someone to scout it. Special: A slaver with Fleet will reduce the time taken by two days. A slaver with Flying will reduce the time taken by three. Without Flying going on this assignment personally may risk repercussions for staying away for too long. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - New Assignments(Exp) Xp Critical Success: 8% │ │Critical - New Assignments(Exp) Xp Success: 40%│ │Length: Eight Days Failure: 44%│ │Risk: Medium Disaster: 8% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ New Assignments(Exp) Xp Dance the Night Away - Infiltration - (Common) One slaver Every so often a lamia maiden arrives in the city from the mountains or the coast and they usually end up in a dancing girl establishment where they swiftly start bringing in a fortune thanks to their beauty, unconventional allure and entrancing sinuously seductive moves. A lamia like that would be an incredibly valuable prize if you could acquire her for your encampment. In the city and in a heavily guarded club force is clearly out of the question but maybe a single slaver could get in without drawing attention. They might even bring back some gold too for strutting their stuff if they have any left after covering the outrageously high cover fees. Special: A slaver with Fleet will reduce the time taken by one day. A slaver with Flying will reduce the time taken by two. This is a long assignment and so going on it personally may risk repercussions for staying away for too long and even worse ones potentially given the submissive nature of this assignment. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Normal - ?gold(Inf) Xp Critical Success: 5% │ │Critical - ?Slavegold(Inf) Xp Success: 40%│ │Length: Nine Days Failure: 45%│ │Risk: Medium Disaster: 10% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ 1) Required: Any Slaver - Highly Recommended: Any Slaver with Dancer (Dan) Critical Success: Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Flying (Fly) - Persuasive (Per) - Malevolence (Mal) - Dancer (Dan) - Lamia Success: Seductive (Sed) - Beautiful (Btf) - Brutal (Bru) - Sneaky (Sne) - Bimbo (Bim) - Agile (Agi) - Friendly (Fnd) - Fleet (Flt) - Connected (Con) - Monster (Mon) Failure: Sex Addict (Sex) - Tentacles (Tcl) - Hypnotic (Hyp) - Aggressive (Agg) - Faith: The Light (F:Li) Disaster: Clumsy (Clu) - Terrifying (Ter) - Magic: Blight (M:Bt) - Weak (Wea) - Dominator (Dtr) - Reserved (Rvd) '''Catastrophic: '''Fel Tainted (Fel) - Male (M) The Lord's Gate